Hello Hurricane
by PGGJ
Summary: - Relaxa Gata! A vida é injusta, um dia alguém ganha, um dia alguém perde. E sumiu, com a mesma velocidade com que apareceu


**Hello Hurricane**

**Hello Hurricane – Switchfoot**

**Link no YouTube: .com/watch?v=zybh4z0ivl8**

**I've been watching the skies/ Eu estive observando os céus**

**They've been turning blood red. / Eles tem se tornado vermelho sangue**

**Not a doubt in my mind anymore./ ****Não há mais duvidas em minha mente**

**There's a storm up ahead. / Há uma tempestade logo a frente.**

- E então, gostou do filme vovô? – eu ria despreocupadamente enquanto comentava sobre o filme. A parte mais feliz das minhas semanas era ir ao cinema com meu avô. Ajudava a aliviar a tensão da escola.

- Claro Bella, eu me diverti muito – ele me lançou um largo sorriso enquanto nos encaminhávamos aos arcos dourados do Mc Donald's.

- Parado ai vovô! O dinheiro agora!

Um sujeito com olhos cor de topázio se postou na nossa frente bloqueando a passagem. Eu não conseguia ver nada por trás da touca de meia preta, apenas o par de olhos cor de topázio, escurecidos pelo breu da noite.

- Vô, dê a ele o dinheiro – eu sussurrei enquanto o pânico se instalava por cada centímetro do meu corpo.

- Não Bella! – meu avô estufou o peito para fora, com o dedo na cara do assaltante com olhos cor de topázio – Não trabalho o mês inteiro para entregar o meu dinheiro a esses canalhas desocupados!

- Vô, é o melhor a se fazer. – meus olhos já estavam transbordando em lágrimas.

- Estou avisando velho! É melhor passar logo a grana!

Agora seus olhos eram agressivos e cintilavam como adagas afiadas contra a luz do sol.

- Eu não vou te entregar o meu...

E de repente não havia mais nada, apenas o eco do barulho ensurdecedor produzido pelo projétil veloz que saiu do cano da arma do assaltante com olhos cor de topázio. E meu avô estava ali estirado no chão como um boneco. Sem vida.

- Relaxa gata – o assaltante sussurrou em meu ouvido – A vida é injusta, um dia alguém ganha, um dia alguém perde.

E sumiu na escuridão da noite, com a mesma velocidade com que apareceu.

Levantei-me com as têmporas encharcadas de suor e demorei algum tempo para perceber que tinha dormido no sofá, a televisão estava ligada num volume quase inaudível. Já havia se passado um ano desde a morte dele. Eu tinha que me recuperar, tinha que parar de toda noite voltar àquela mesma cena na mesma ruela escura do dia 25 de setembro.

- Bells ainda está acordada? – meu pai murmurou esfregando os olhos.

- Estou pai – tentei dar um jeito em mim, eu estava horrível, aqueles sonhos acabavam comigo.

- Você tem aula amanhã, já deveria ter ido pra cama. – ele deu uma olhada de canto do olho para o relógio.

- Já estou indo – eu disse me espreguiçando e desligando a TV.

Acordei atrasada como sempre, virei um copo de suco de laranja e corri para picape. Hoje não estava chovendo. Amém! Então vai ser um dia bom na escola, eu acho.

- Bella! – Jess gritou do outro lado do estacionamento, eu já podia ver o entusiasmo em seus olhos.

- Oi Jess. – tentei fazer minha voz parecer com a de alguém que dormiu bem, mas acho que não tive sucesso.

- Aluno novo e bonito – ele falou as palavras separadamente e enfatizou bem a ultima.

- Onde? – confesso que fiquei entusiasmada com a idéia, seria bom ter um garoto novo pra variar de Mike e Cia.

- Na sua frente. – ele estava do outro lado do estacionamento encostado na parede perto da porta de entrada da escola. Tinha cabelos cor de bronze e... Olhos cor de topázio. Respire fundo Bella você não cair aqui no meio do estacionamento feito uma idiota vai, existem milhares de pessoas no mundo com aquela cor de olho.

-Nome? – é claro que Jessica já havia puxado toda ficha dele na sala da secretaria.

- Edward Cullen – ela sussurrou com um sorriso malicioso.

**Hello Hurricane./ Olá, furacão**

**You're not enough,/ Você não é o suficiente**

**Hello Hurricane./ Olá, furacão**

**You can't silence my love. / ****Você não pode calar meu amor**

- Bom você tem razão, ele é bonito mesmo – eu disse sem todo o entusiasmo que Jessica esperava.

- Qual é Bella? Você está bem? – Jessica me olhou com olhos de espanto.

- Estou – menti – Por quê?

- Bonito? Foi isso que você achou? Bonito? – ela revirou os olhos – Eu trocaria o Mike por ele.

"Coitado do Mike – pensei."

- A gente tem que ir, aula de calculo? – Jess me lançou um olhar pelo canto do olho.

Acho que consegui disfarçar. Ou não. Aqueles olhos... Eram muito parecidos com o daquela noite. Só não diria que eram idênticos porque não havia conseguido ver mais de perto. Mas ainda assim eles me transmitiam a mesma sensação daquela noite e então um calafrio desceu pela minha espinha.

- Bom pessoal, como já devem ter notado, temos um aluno novo – disse Mr Varner disse enquanto levava Edward para se sentar-se à mesa a frente da minha e de Jess. – Esse é Edward Cullen, se mudou de Detroit a pouco tempo, então sejam receptivos – continuou ele enquanto apagava a lousa.

- Olá – ele se virou para trás para nos cumprimentar.

- Oi – Jess quase caiu para trás quando percebeu que ele estava falando com a gente.

- Oi – eu disse de má vontade.

- Eu sou Jessica – pelo jeito ela já ia começar a tagarelar.

- Sua amiga tem nome? – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Bella – respondi rispidamente – Bella Swan.

**I've got doors and windows boarded up, / Tenho minhas portas e janelas seladas,**

**All your dead end fury is not enough, / Toda sua morte e fúria não é suficiente**

**You can't silence my love/ Você não pode calar meu amor**

**My love/ Meu amor**

Jess tagarelou a aula inteira sobre o tal Edward Cullen, eu fingi que dei atenção e isso pareceu deixá-la satisfeita, de hora em hora ele se virava para trás para puxar assunto e isso também deixou Jess muito satisfeita. No caminho até o almoço ela persistiu no assusnto. Será que ela não se cansava de pensar em garotos, garotos e mais garotos? É acho que não. Peguei apenas uma maçã e uma lata de refrigerante aqueles olhos me fizeram perder o apetite.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou ele educadamente me fazendo pular do banco.

- Pode – o rosto de Jess se iluminou na mesma hora e ela cutucou o meu rim por debaixo da mesa. – Mas então, como esta sendo trocar Detroit por Forks?

- Menos traumático do que eu pensava – ele riu.

- Bella também veio de uma cidade grande, não é Bells?

Eu estava encarando-o

- Claro, eu era de Phoenix, me mudei de lá depois que o meu avô morreu. – levei a mão até o peito para atenuar a dor.

- Eu sinto muito – disse ele num tom amistoso.

Voltei pra casa com a cabeça confusa, aproveitei a ausência de Charlie e subi as escadas direto para o meu quarto. Liguei meu computador e entrei no meu site de busca favorito e digitei "Jornal de Phoenix Setembro de 2009". Depois de varias informações desnecessárias e muitos anúncios irritantes achei uma manchete que me fez pular da cadeira e desencadear um rio de lagrimas dos meus olhos.

"**Jovem que cometeu assassinato é preso, mas foge de penitenciaria em Detroit.**"

E lá estava à foto dele, algemado indo para o carro da policia. Edward Cullen. Bingo! Claro que era ele, eu reconheceria aqueles olhos em qualquer lugar, mesmo não tendo visto seu rosto naquele dia eu sabia que era ele. Tinha que ser. A foto era uma prova mais do que conclusiva. Pensei em mostrar a foto para Jess mais é claro que ela surtaria e a escola inteira ficaria sabendo cinco minutos depois. Eu não queria estar na mira de um assassino de novo, aquela noite já foi uma experiência um tanto quanto medonha.

**Every thing I have I count as loss/ Cada coisa que tenho, eu conto como perda **

**Everything I have is stripped away/ Tudo que eu Tenho foi arrancado**

**Before I started building/ Antes de eu começar a construir,**

**I counted up these costs/ Eu contei todos esses custos**

**There's nothing left for you to take away/ Não há mais nada que você possa levar.**

Minha noite de sono não foi nada além do que eu já esperava, tive pesadelos terríveis com ele me perseguindo por aquela mesma rua no dia 25 de setembro e então acordei aos gritos. Mais uma vez acordei atrasada e só tive tempo para uma barra de cereais. Dirigi velozmente até a escola, eu queria confrontá-lo, mas não podia, era arriscado demais. Então, decidi usar as armas que eu tinha.

- Oi – eu disse educadamente.

- E ai Bella Swan? – ele me deu um largo sorriso. Foco Bella, ele matou seu avô, não vá se apaixonar por ele agora.

- Eu estive pensando, se você não quer sair hoje a noite? Sei lá... Pra comer alguma coisa. – tentei parecer despreocupada e não deixar o pânico transparecer na minha voz.

- È, acho que pode ser te pego as oito?

- Sim.

Jess vibrou com a idéia, queria saber cada detalhe cada palavra que eu disse enquanto o convidava, o que ia dizer no encontro, nem eu sabia o que ia dizer. Oi você matou meu avô se lembra? Não melhor não.

- Pai vocês tem ligação com a policia das grandes cidades?

- Por que, quer saber Bells?

- Tenho uma surpresa pra eles hoje à noite. – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

**Hello Hurricane./ Olá, furacão**

**You're not enough,/ Você não é o suficiente**

**Hello Hurricane./ Olá, furacão**

**You can't silence my love. / ****Você não pode calar meu amor**

**My love/ Meu amor**

Contei toda a história para Charlie e ele assim como eu ficou boquiaberto e disse que eu poderia entrar pra policia um dia. Eu ri. Ouvi três leves batidas na porta e desci correndo. Estava na hora. Charlie já havia ligado para os policiais da Capital para que eles viessem o mais rápido possível, quando estivesse tudo pronto ele me mandaria uma mensagem. Abri aporta e preparei o meu sorriso mais sínico.

- E ai? – lancei o sorriso sínico.

- Então... Vamos?

- Claro – eu disse fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Não vi a hora passar, estava nervosa a ponto de levantar da mesa e gritar tudo o que sabia, mas havia pessoas demais ali, era perigoso.

- Mas então Bella, me fale mais sobre você. – Falei sobre como era a vida com Renée e como Phill era legal, quando ele pegou minha mão por cima da mesa. Sua pele era macia, e isso me fez tremer. Não tive nem tempo de reorganizar meus pensamentos, ele me beijou, me senti corar todos estavam olhando, e me assustei mais ainda quando percebi que estava retribuindo o beijo.

**I'm a fighter fighting for control/ Eu sou um lutador lutando por controle**

**I'm a fighter fighting for my soul/ Eu sou um lutador lutando pela minha alma.**

**Everything inside of me surrenders / Tudo dentro de mim se rende**

**You can't silence my love / Você não pode calar meu amor.**

Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso me fazendo acordar do transe. "Está na hora" eu tinha que agir. Agora!

- O que acha de sairmos um pouco? Ta meio abafado aqui dentro – eu já estava me levantando.

- OK.

Ele não teve tempo nem de pensar, algemaram ele ali mesmo, senti um impulso que queria que os impedisse, mas eu não podia era mais forte que eu.

- Vai se arrepender Swan! – ele estava furioso.

- Ai que você se engana, não vou, iria me arrepender se não fizesse isso. Mas não se preocupe a vida é injusta. Um dia alguém ganha. Um dia alguém perde.

E então estava tudo acabado.

**Hello Hurricane./ Olá, furacão**

**You're not enough,/ Você não é o suficiente**

**Hello Hurricane./ Olá, furacão**

**You can't silence my love. / ****Você não pode calar meu amor**

**I've got doors and windows boarded up, / Tenho minhas portas e janelas seladas,**

**All your dead end fury is not enough, / Toda sua morte e fúria não é suficiente**

**You can't silence my love/ Você não pode calar meu amor**

**My love/ Meu amor**

**Yeah, I Said Hello Hurricane/ Yeah, eu disse Olá Furacão.**


End file.
